


Stray

by Sephypsycologist



Series: My Bitties and Adoptions [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, beware this pupper isn't housetrained yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Sometimes you don't choose your family, they choose you.





	Stray

Out on a quick errand to the corner store, Sephy only had Georgio with her, her constantly loyal Chain purring softly as he lay around her neck.

Passing a side street, the naga perked up as he felt a new presence now following behind them at a distance, an anxious, downtrodden soul. “sephy? somebody’s behind us, but seems they’re just lonesome. no threat.”

She rubs Georgio on the head, “Good spot, sweetie. Keep me informed.”

Nodding, the snake settled back into place and kept his senses open. The following soul was very similar in make up to Goldie’s, but somehow rougher while still being less confident. Huh, interesting.

In the end, they were nearly home by the time Sephy stopped, “Are they still there, Georgio?”

“mmhm. he’s behind th’ trashcans by the last complex,” He sat up and moved to sit on her shoulder so he could defend her if necessary. “i think he’s another one’a the pups. not like our bros, though.”

“Ah, okay.” Sephy very quietly headed toward the trash cans, almost hearing the fearful rattling of bones even from a far distance. Up close, not only could she hear him rattling, she could also hear him whimpering and see a battered leash peeking out of his hiding cubby behind the cans. “Hey there, little guy.”

At her cooing voice, a soft yelp and frantic squeaking echoed around the metal cans. Sephy stepped forward, and Georgio began to chuckle as he saw the small Puppy cowering in his coat and chewing on a squeaky rubber ducky dressed like a devil. He was clearly almost grown, but seemed to be stuck somewhere along his growth.

“Hey, it’s okay, boy.” Sephy knelt on the ground, a dirt patch next to the front gate of the complex next to her own. “My name’s Sephy, and the little Chain here is Georgio. Can you tell us your name?”

“mmnn,” he shook, peeking out of his hood, “don’t have one. just called me dog mostly.”

“Okay, um…” frowning, Sephy thought for a moment, “Is it okay if I ask why you were following me?” Georgio began purring deeply, trying to comfort both the nervous pup and his concerned owner.

“smelled you while i w’s scroungin’.” The nameless pup whined, fiddling with the duck he’d spit out to speak. “you jus’…y’feel nice an’….an’….” He shivered and curled up more and began whimpering even more.

Confused, Sephy was about to ask why when she saw the small red puddle he was sitting in now. “Ah.” This was why she’d picked out Goldie and Sweet Bun instead of the other pups available at the shelter when she’d been there. Dukes (the basic fells) were too pushy for her taste, and the other two (the swapfell types) had issues with bathroom accidents, like this.

“‘m bad. ‘m sorry! i didn’t *sniff* didn’t mean to, please don’t hit me!” the poor thing stood up and held his duck tight to his chest, making it squeak sadly as he cried.

“you just had an accident, honey, it’s fine.” Sephy worriedly got up as well, able to reach him now. Putting her hands gently on his shoulders (getting a yelp) Sephy used her most tender voice that Georgio knew meant this pup was coming home with them for good, “Nobody should hit you, ever. And you deserve a name and a safe house with people who care about you. Now, why don’t you come home with me, where we can get you cleaned up and give you a decent, hot meal, alright?”

“o-okay….c’n smell the other pups on ya so…must be fine….” he mumbled this more to himself than to them, but Sephy nodded and began talking about Goldie and Sweet Bun while they made their way to the house.

–

Everyone in the house gave the new arrival his space while Sephy took him to the bathroom to clean up.

“Now, dear, I have a few questions, and I want you to be honest, okay?” She said as she helped him remove his soaked pants, and dirty shirt. “Did your last owner get you potty trained?”

“y-yeah…” his bright red ears were down, sad and droopy, “but i got so scared it wouldn’t stick….and then he’d beat me when i wet. not that there weren’t other reasons but…”

Heart breaking, Sephy ran the bath and put in some sweet smelling bubbles. “Well, that was very unkind of him to do, and I’m so sorry you had to go through that, sweetheart. Can you bathe yourself?”

“mmhm,” He looked down at her and blushed seeming only now to realize he was naked, “uh, s-so…you aren’t gonna hurt me? i-if i do something wrong?”

“I will never hurt you, dear. I’m a pacifist unless someone is hurting the people I love. You don’t hurt me or anyone else in the house, then there is no reason for me to even be angry with you.” She chuckles softly, “And don’t worry, you’re an adorable skeleton. You’ll fit right in here.”

His tail began wagging even as he blushed more, “okay. um…you’ll be back? soon?”

“Mmhm.” She got up and took his clothes, “I’ll start washing these for you and you can use the towels in here to dry off. Just knock on the door when you’re done washing.” Giving a big smile to him, she left.

–

“okay, darlin’, what’s with the new guy?” Goldie said as he sat on the dryer, watching her put the soiled clothes in the washing machine.

“He followed Georgio and I home, and he’s clearly run away from an abusive home. I’m not leaving him out on the street.” Sephy smiled as she shut the lid on the washer. “Yes, while he gets used to us, we might have a few accidents like what I’m taking care of now, but I know you boys will treat him kindly and he’ll be much more comfortable soon.”

Nodding, Goldie sighed, “alright. m’glad ya feel so confident about it, love. and if geo’s good with him, then i am, too.”

Sweet Bun was in the kitchen, getting the food ready for dinner for the whole family, including their guest. He called, “IF YOUR NEW FRIEND HAS ANY FOOD ALLERGIES, NOW’S THE TIME TO TELL ME!”

Chuckling, Sephy knocked on the door, “Sweetheart? Do you have any allergies or medications I should know about?”

“no!” the stray called back, a small splash sounding.

“Alright then. No allergies, Sweet Bun!” Heading back to the living room with Goldie following behind, Sephy sat in the floor and was swarmed by her loving bitties.

Dante, two feet of purring energetic bones, crawled over the carpet and lay across her lap happily while Virgil, his constant companion, and Fi, the Faerie bitty who had adopted Virgil as his big brother, sat on his head.

“NEW PUPPY!” Fi giggled and fluttered around on his lovely butterfly wings, landing on Sephy’s head to snuggle her. “BEST PRESENT EVER.”

“he’s a person, not a present, fi,” Virgil gently corrected, having warmed up to the little one and the affection having calmed his snappish nature. “but it does mean we’ll have to find somewhere for him to sleep. there’s no further room in the bed for someone so large.”

Sephy sighed and looked to the side, a little embarrassed that she was so lax with her boys. But she just couldn’t say no to her pups, or Dante, and the rest of the family were all smaller bitties so it made no sense to keep them away from her affections if they needed her in the night. “Well, he will be a little paranoid to begin with, that’s a breed trait and it’ll only be stronger since he was abused. I’m thinking he’ll probably be fine just sleeping on the pull out.”

A sleepy yawn came from under the couch where said pull out was located, and Adonis the Asian Red offered as he peered out of his hiding place with his little brother, “ya could always just give’im one’a the pups’ beds. not like they use’em.”

“I, THE AMAZING MORPHEUS!” Cried the Lucirazz on Adonis’ shoulders, “THINK THE NEW DOGGY SHOULD SLEEP IN OUR ROOM WITH US!” He’d just learned to pronounce his full name, so he was having fun with it.

“That’s all up to him, though, Morpheus,” Sephy offered with a tender smile. “He’s had a very scary life up till now, and if he doesn’t want to do that, he doesn’t have to. Okay?”

“HMPH! TOO SOFT!” He folds his arms and pouts, but Adonis’ head pats soon mellow the young bitty back to his usual curious sneer.

Georgio, who had slunk off to the closet where he, his mate Wagner the Vampyrus, and their mutual charge Starlight the Ghoulrus, all made their home, returned with his little family in tow. “thought th’ whole lot should hear this. sorry f’r wakin’ ya again, babe.”

Wagner rubbed his sockets and smiled softly. The two had only recently confirmed their relationship, so it was still fresh for them. “it is no issue, love. now, what was this about a new pup?”

Sweet Bun came and began setting plates around the table for dinner, “A PUPPY TYPE FOLLOWED THEM HOME, WAGNER! HE’S IN THE BATH RIGHT NOW, BUT HE MIGHT BE OUR NEW FAMILY MEMBER!”

Starlight made an unsure humming sound, holding on to Wagner’s cloak as was his wont, and Sephy said softly, “Starlight, my darling, there’s no need to fret. We all love you and will protect you, though I’m very sure this new puppy is harmless even though he’s bigger than Goldie and Sweet Bun.”

Dante chirps and signs curiously, [what’s his name?]

“Well, he doesn’t have one yet, but I think a good one would be Gracey.” She smiles.

“like the guy at the haunted mansion?” Goldie asks, and Sephy deflates and groans.

“You’re so smart, Goldie! How do you do that?” came her embarrassed reply.

“cause i know you too well, love,” he smirked a bit.

Sweet Bun huffed, about to chastise his brother for embarrassing Sephy, but there was a knock on the bathroom door. “Oh!” Sephy got up and hurried over, “Just a minute, hon, I’ll get you a big shirt and some old sweatpants since your clothes aren’t clean yet.”

“okay,” the unsure voice from the other side replied.

The bitties all watched their caretaker, and the pups chuckled knowingly. This was just how she’d acted when she brought both of them home, and it was how she acted every time she adopted someone. Instantly, devotedly in love.

–

He wasn’t sure what to think of this person. Yeah, his soul had felt instantly drawn to her, but he was never sure if he should trust himself, not when he kept being told how stupid he was this past year and a half.

And then she was washing his clothes? And didn’t hurt him when he peed himself? What was that about?

The shirt she brought him was very big on his lanky thin body, and he had to pull the string on the pants tight, too, but….she’d given him her clothes. And now he was watching her make the bed.

Goggles, the little Twister naga who was helping put covers on the pillows, gave him a smile, “don’t worry, friend. you’ll get used to us soon enough.”

“i don’t have to stay. would you be happier without dealing with…me?” he stammered at the end, unable to single out one item from his many issues. He was over-eager, too clingy, he made messes when he got scared or overly stressed and…and….everyone here was just so happy. He didn’t understand, and wasn’t convinced this wasn’t some big mistake.

“Gracey,” Sephy smiled at him, using the name he’d agreed to. Hearing her say that name made him feel really happy, but he was afraid to show it. “you are more than welcome here. We want to help you, and we want you to feel comfortable with us.”

“i know it’s hard to accept, bud,” Goggles had an understanding smile, “but sephy is pretty darn loving and our family is full of different people. none of us are the same, but we work together, and somehow, we end up working together well. you’ll be fine.”

Gracey….yeah, he thinks he’ll keep the name, even if Sephy does come to her senses one day and kicks him out. He nods, and when the bitties and other pups leave him with happy good nights from all, Gracey lays down and curls up tight. She even cleaned his duck and gave it back to him….he puts it in his mouth and hums softly. Yeah, chewing on the duck made him feel calmer.

The blankets were soft, and the pillows smelled nice…the bed was actually big enough for him instead of the tiny space his former owner had given him. Things were looking up all around, but he just couldn’t believe in it.

Not yet, anyway.


End file.
